


damn, gravity

by Jien_o



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Class Difference, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drama, Endearments, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trafalgar Law does whatever the fuck he wants, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jien_o/pseuds/Jien_o
Summary: Luffy hadn’t known when he started working at the company that Trafalgar Law must be some kind of superstar in the world of criminal defense attorneys. And when the guy suddenly decided that of all people Luffy would be his personal intern instead of Harvard guy #1 or Yale girl #12 everyone flipped their shit.Including Luffy, because, well. A Lawyer named Law. That's freaking hilarious.





	1. the set-up

If Luffy’s new internship taught him one thing it’s that he just wasn’t made for boring paperwork.

Even after only a month of interning at _Corazon & Associates_ that much is clear to him and everyone else involved.

Luffy’s actually not that interested in working for a law firm or practicing the law in the future, to begin with, but the company was looking for interns and well, Luffy would have taken any job if it meant he would able to get to New York.

Even if the internship barely paid his rent.

But still, it really wasn’t so bad. At least he got his grandfather and his stupid ideas of police-training or military school off his back.

Sure, he misses his brothers terribly, his apartment is shitty and he’s barely getting by, but at least he somehow managed to get out of his old home and into the big city where he can finally be free and do whatever the fuck he wants without his grandfather watching and trying to redirect his every step. 

And that feels pretty good.

Even if he’s hungry, like, all the damn time.

—

„The other interns don’t like you, you know?“ Law, Luffy’s favorite lawyer at _Corazon & Associates _says when Luffy steps into his office, „They think you’re lazy.“

Law leans back into his office chair, giving him a teasing grin.

„Most of the other lawyers don’t like you, you know?“ Luffy fires Law’s words right back at him, „They think you’re a criminal with an outrageously high paycheck.“

Law’s grin only sharpens, „It comes with the territory.“ 

„And the other interns are just jealous.“ Luffy shrugs, and slides the cup of coffee over Law’s big wooden desk and puts the paper bag of baked sweets in front of Law.

As far as Luffy knows, Law seems to run solely on coffee, the occasional whiskey, and baked goods. Surprisingly, Law got a sweet tooth which, in Luffy’s opinion, just adds a layer of „cute“ underneath that outer layer of „tall, dark and handsome“ that Law had going for him.

Law takes the coffee gratefully and quirks an amused eyebrow at him, „How come?“

„I’m your intern, they’re not,“ Luffy shrugs.

Law lets out a tiny scoff but Luffy knows it’s true.

Luffy hadn’t known when he started working at the company that Trafalgar Law must be some kind of superstar in the world of criminal defense attorneys. And when the guy suddenly decided that of all people _Luffy_ would be his personal intern instead of Harvard guy #1 or Yale girl #12 everyone flipped their shit.

Including Luffy, because, well. A _Lawyer_ named _Law_. That was freaking hilarious. It must have been Law’s destiny, or his calling or some shit. That would explain why the guy’s so fucking good at what he does and why all the other interns fangirl over him so much. He swears he’s seen Princeton girl #3 swoon when Law walks past her.

It’s all very embarrassing for them.

It’s not like he can’t see what draws them all to Law, Luffy’s got _eyes_ , thank you very much.

Everyone and their blind grandma could see that Law is attractive. The guy is sin in a suit, exudes confidence and his Rolex is more worth than Luffy’s liver. Luffy totally gets the hype, okay?

But still. Is that really a reason to get all stuttery and red-faced just because Law asks them a simple question? Luffy doesn’t think so.

Maybe that’s why Law picked him out of all the other interns because he knew that Luffy had no clue who Law was or what was actually going on and would be able to bring him coffee without tripping over himself.

That he would also be pretty useless when it came to all things actually work-related, well. Law just had to deal.

„File these away,“ Law suddenly says, handing him five neatly organized folders, „They’re closed cases.“

Luffy takes them and flips them through, studying the names written at the front, „Any of them actual murderers?“

„All of them,“ Law confirms.

„And how many of them are in jail?“

„None of them.“

Luffy makes a face at Law who only gives him raised eyebrows in response.

„Right.“ Luffy ends up huffing out.

Sometimes he forgets that Law being amazing at his job isn’t actually a good thing for the rest of them.

—

Luffy feels like the days go by fast, he works, does boring things, then gets back into his shitty apartment, with the broken heater and the peeling wallpaper, and freezes his ass off until he finally falls asleep.

Sometimes he wishes he could just spend the night at the company where it’s at least warm.

Law got a fancy Chesterfield couch in his office anyway, so Luffy would finally be able to catch a good round of sleep instead of almost freezing to death every night. And there’s coffee and cookies and a perfectly functioning sink with water that is at least somewhat warm.

Luffy sighs, staring at the ceiling of his apartment. Even at night, New York is noisy, keeping him awake. He’s from a small village and he misses the quietness of the night and the light of the stars.

Hungry and cold, it’s hard to remember why Luffy left his grandfather’s home, to begin with.

—

„You’re eating lunch with me today,“ Law informs him when Luffy walks into the office. He’s ten minutes late, but Law seems to ignore that for once.

„That sounds like an order,“ Luffy points out.

„Because it is one.“

„Most people _ask_ , you know?“

Law tilts his head a little, considering, „You don’t want to?“

„I didn’t say that,“ Luffy hurries to say, „I just can’t afford to go out to lunch.“

„I’m paying, of course,“ Law says, „I’m inviting you, after all.“

Luffy almost giggles in happy anticipation. He hasn’t been able to afford a real meal since before he moved out and he’s been living off of raisins and ramen noodles. He really fucking misses some actual meat.

Fuck. He’s gonna salivate all over the floor if he thinks about it too much.

„You seem happy.“ Law observers, „Because I’m taking you out? Am I flattered? I think I am flattered.“

„I’m looking forward to the food,“ Luffy grins, „I haven’t had a good meal in _ages_.“

Law makes a considering sound in the back of his throat, „Really?“ He asks quietly, almost to himself, but Luffy pays it no mind.

He’s finally getting some good, _delicious_ food and for free at that!

This is already the best day ever.

—

„This is the worst day ever,“ Luffy stares miserably at the … snails…or whatever it is that is looking weirdly slimy on his plate. „I wanted steak. You promised me a steak. Why would you take me here? This is abuse.“

„ _Luffy_ ,“ Law hisses, clearly aggravated „This is a top-notch restaurant and I was only able to get us a table because I know the owner. His food is praised all over the world by the most important—„

„I don’t like it.“

„You didn’t even try it!“

„Well, I just don’t like it if my food is still able to crawl off my plate, you know?“

„Nothing is crawling anywhere.“ Law looks frustrated, „Luffy, do you even know how _expensive_ this is? At least try it, and if you don’t like it we can leave.“

Luffy glances up at Law who looks mildly annoyed but mostly just disappointed.

Because Luffy doesn’t like the restaurant Law choose? Why is it even important to Law? Maybe Law just wanted to do something special and nice and Luffy’s ruining that?

Well, if Law had some actual _feelings_ , it could seem that way. Thank god, Luffy knows better.

Still, he picks up one of the slimy little things between his fingers, ignoring Law’s whisper of using the goddamn fork and pushes the snail into his mouth. It’s squishy, salty, and takes some time getting used to, but not as bad as expected.

Not better than a good steak though. Not by a long shot.

„And?“ Law asks, „What do you think?“

„Disgusting.“ Luffy grimaces for good measure, „Let’s leave. Please?“

Law makes a big show of sighing and rolling his eyes but waves the waiter over regardless.

—

„Thank you for the food!“ Luffy opens the door for them when they return to Law’s office, „I know you wanted to eat the slimy things but I really felt like eating a good steak, you know? Sorry if you-"

„Don’t worry about it.“ Law interrupts him, waving him off, „I guess it’s an acquired taste.“

„Steak?“

„Escargot, you idiot.“

„Ah, you mean the snails.“ Luffy shrugs, „They weren’t so bad, to be honest, I’m not usually a picky eater. I just really wanted meat.“

„And you got what you wanted,“ Law huffs out a breath and lets himself fall down in his big office chair, opening up his MacBook.

„Well, you spoil me,“ Luffy grins.

Law looks up from the screen. He shrugs, „Can’t say no to…“ he gestures towards Luffy „All this.“

Luffy smiles a little confused. Law had just pointed to all of him. „All this?“

Law sighs, „You know…the Bambi eyes and what not.“

Luffy laughs lightly and decides to get comfy on the leather couch in the corner of the spacious room, getting out the iPad to check Law’s calendar. Luffy isn’t the most organized person, but Law counts on him to take care of his appointments, events, and dates, so Luffy at least _tries_ to keep everything in check.

„There’s a dinner coming up in two weeks on a Saturday night. Donquixote Doflamingo send you an invite.“ Luffy asks, „Are you going?“

„No way in hell,“ Law shakes his head, „I already declined. You can delete that appointment.“

Luffy hums and does as he’s told. „Isn’t that Roci’s brother?“

„Yeah. He’s a bastard. Avoid him when you see him.“

Luffy snorts out a laugh, „Funny, it’s what everyone told me about you.“

„Watch it, Bambi,“ Law says, giving him an easy grin.

Luffy smiles back cheekily, focusing on the calendar app again. He skims through the events, dinner invitations and appointments with clients, appointments in court…blah, blah, blah….the usual boring stuff and then suddenly something else catches his eyes.

„Your anniversary is coming up in about a month.“ Luffy announces, „Anything planned?“

Law stops typing for a second and glances at the gold wedding ring on his left ring-finger, hiding the tattooed „T“ slightly underneath it, „Ah, I guess… I should think of something.“

„Any ideas?“ Luffy asks.

„Not really,“ Law admits as he starts typing again. „We’re not- We don’t see each other that often. She works a lot. I work a lot. You know how it is.“

Luffy doesn’t know how it is. He’s never even seen Law’s wife. But Law’s right, he does work almost all the time, seems to basically _live_ in his office and if his wife is just as busy, Luffy guesses they only get time for themselves on the weekends.

If even. Luffy knows Law works weekends as well, even if he doesn’t admit it. But Luffy’s not stupid. He has gotten several e-mails from Law dated Saturday or even Sunday, the time-stamps more often than not past midnight.

„Do you want me to call the slimy snail restaurant and make reservations for you?“ Luffy asks.

„That would be a good idea, actually, yes.“ Law agrees. „Thank you.“

„What else? Should I order flowers?“

„I guess.“

„What kind of flowers?“

„I don’t know.“ Law says, "I don’t care. You pick something.“

Luffy lifts his eyebrows at the disinterest, and says what he’s thinking, „Sometimes I think you made your wife up so that you’re able to avoid the awkward flirting of the other interns.“

Law glances at him and huffs out an amused breath, „I hate to break it to you, but she's very real. Don’t be too torn up about it.“ 

He gasps and clutches his chest in fake-pain, „Oh, the heartbreak.“

Law chuckles quietly, the corners of his mouth lifting in an easy smile. It suits him, Luffy thinks, Law should smile more often.

Seeing Law smile so freely at him always makes Luffy’s stomach warm up, a little giddy and a lot satisfied. Law usually seems to be quite the broody, serious character but he’s been loosing up around him.

Luffy likes to think Law reserves that kind of smile just for him.

—

Despite what the other interns may think, working for Trafalgar Law has his ups _and_ downs.

Sure, Law’s nice to look at with his tattoos and the dark hair and bright gold eyes, he’s got a dry sense of humor and he gets the most interesting cases. And as Law’s personal intern, aka his boy for everything, he gets taken along and sometimes _spoiled_. Law lives a rich lifestyle and he doesn’t mind sharing it with him when the occasion arrives.

So that’s cool and all, but the job also has some serious downsides and he doubts the other interns at the company would envy him for them.

Law is often stressed, tired and overworked which can result in some crazy mood swings.

Luffy doesn’t actually know how long Law stays at the office, working. As far as Luffy knows, Law could very well _live_ in his office. He’s already there when Luffy arrives, and never calls it a day before Luffy does.

Law’s also bossy as fuck and wants things done a certain way. The right amount of milk in his earl grey, the way the folders are organized, which colors Luffy is allowed to wear and which clothes and how they should fit and _goddamn Luffy get a haircut, you look ridiculous._

Luffy thinks even the most starstruck intern would be over and done with it, as soon as Law tells them that there’s only one right way to wear a tie and if they don’t realize that then god fucking help them.

Really, the other interns should _thank_ him for putting up with Law so they don’t have to.

But they don’t.

Luffy’s pretty sure they’ve been planning his murder the moment Law had picked him out of the crowd. Luffy remembers not really knowing what was even going on when Law had just walked in front of them and suddenly the excited chatter died down instantly, everyone suddenly fell silence and held their breath.

Law had swept his glance over them, clearly unimpressed. Then he said „I’m picking Bambi, right there. C’mon I don’t have all day,“ and Luffy hadn’t even realized Law was talking about _him_ until someone slammed their elbow into his side and he got pushed forward to follow Law into his office.

It really wasn’t that big of a deal, but everyone made it seem like it was.

Apparently, Luffy isn’t deserving of Law’s attention, because he’s not Harvard or Yale Material. So the others tend to whisper about him in the hallway, gossip in the staff room and talk about him in the restrooms.

So far there are three kinds of rumors going around:

1\. He got the internship through connections and/or Law owned his family a favor.  
2\. Luffy lied on his resume to get considered for the internship.  
3\. Trafalgar Law had the reputation of choosing his interns based on how pretty he thinks they are, not their intellect or achievements.

Luffy knows that none of these assumptions are even close to the truth.

His grandfather might have been the police chief in his old town, but that’s far away from the Big Apple and Luffy doubts that the connections reach that far. Even then, as a police chief, his grandfather hates criminal defense attorneys like Law, for obvious reasons. So that’s just stupid.

And Luffy didn’t lie _exactly_ on his resume, he just left some things out that weren’t so pretty and added some that sounded much better. It wasn’t lying. Maybe bending the truth, only just a little. But who doesn’t do that on their resume? Honestly.

And if Law did pick his interns because they were pretty in the past, he certainly didn’t do that this time around. Luffy isn’t pretty. If anything, he is pretty unremarkable. And Law doesn’t look at him in any way that would indicate some kind of interest.

Luffy would’ve noticed that, right?

Despite that, the guy is _married_ , for god's sake.

Law wouldn’t do that.

—

Turns out, Luffy’s totally wrong about that last thing.

—

It’s late and most of the building is empty, everyone left to enjoy their Friday night. Luffy’s just gone to collect some files from Roci’s office to bring to Law, before he heads out.

But then he overhears something clearly not meant for him.

The door to Law’s office is slightly cracked open. Luffy is not the type to eavesdrop but curiosity wins out when he hears his own name drop a couple of times.

„-let me guess, a classic case of cute but completely useless, right? You know how to pick `em, Law.“

That’s Shachi, Luffy recognizes it. He wonders who else is in there with Law.

„I wouldn’t say _completely_ useless,“ Luffy hears Penguin snicker, „He’s quite the pretty one ain’t he? You could bounce a quarter off that ass.“

The room laughs and then-

„Honestly? I would pay some serious cash to bend him over my desk and fuck him silly.“

Luffy inhales a sharp breath and his face heats up immediately, his heart stutters, pounds, and jackhammers. He clutches the files to his chest and he can’t believe what he just heard. He holds his breath and presses himself closer to the wall and the group in Law’s office starts to crack up and whistle.

„Trafalgar, you filthy dog!“ someone shouts through their laughter „You’re married!“

Law doesn’t answer verbally, but he must have done _something_ because the people in the room only laugh harder.

Luffy gets out of the building as fast as he can, face burning, leaving the folders at the front desk for Law to pick up on Monday morning. 

—

Luffy doesn't have many friends yet in New York, if he's honest, Zoro's probably his only one at the moment he talks to outside of work.

He's sure that will change once he's been in the city for a while. Luffy usually meets new people pretty fast. He met Zoro when he applied for a gym membership that is paid for by the company. Luffy saw the opportunity for a hot shower and took it immediately. That's where he and Zoro began talking and since then they have been working out together. It's a pretty good system because Zoro trains like a fucking beast, keeps him on his toes and is also easy to talk to. 

„I would pay to bend him over, he said.“ Luffy repeats to Zoro on their Sunday morning run, „What the fuck does that mean?“

Zoro who’s jogging next to him only gives him a Look and doesn’t say a word.

„I mean, I know what it means!“ Luffy huffs out, „Just. What am I going to do now?“

„Ignore it, probably just locker room talk,“ Zoro says, „Extremely unprofessional of him though. Talking like that in the workplace. You should file in a complaint.“

„What if he _meant_ it?“ Luffy asks. „What if he actually wants to-„

Zoro abruptly stops his movement, coming to a halt. Luffy jogs a bit further before he stops and turns around to face his friend.

„What?“ He asks.

„You’re not-„ Zoro starts, then shakes his head in disbelieve, „You’re not seriously considering letting him fuck you, are you?“

Luffy bites his lip and looks away from Zoro’s concerned gaze. Luffy’s always been a bad liar. „No…“

Of course, Zoro sees right through him.

„He’s your _boss_ , Luffy.“

„I know.“

„He’s _married_.“

„I know, but-„

„No, _but_ ,“ Zoro interrupts, „And c’mon, he defends actual _murderers_ , he might not be the nicest guy around.“

„I know, okay, I know!“ Luffy wipes the sweat off his forehead, just so that he has something to do with his hands, „I’m not stupid!“

Zoro’s one good eye squints at him doubtfully, „That’s just a real bad idea, Luffy. You must see that.“

„Yeah,“ Luffy sighs, „I know, but-“

„He’s got a wife at home. You don’t want to be that guy.“

No, he really doesn’t want that, Zoro’s right. It’s a bad idea. It’s just that…

Law’s the only person who is _nice_ to him at the company. He doesn’t judge Luffy at all. He doesn’t make fun of him. He buys him fancy slimy snails and he jokes around with him and teases him and he looks so fucking handsome when he smiles at him over the rim of his coffee cup.

But it’s not just that.

Luffy’s curios too, of course he is, he’s 19 and he hadn’t even had his first kiss, and he thinks that he would very much like it if Law took it from him.

He thinks he would like it very much if Law takes all kinds of things from him.

And Law would probably be good at it too, right?

Law always seems so confident and experienced. He’s the type of guy who always knows what he’s doing. Law’s 26, seven years older than Luffy. That’s seven years more of experience, of being out in the world, meeting people, seducing them, sleeping with them. He could guide Luffy through it, make him feel amazing and teach him how to please him as well, how to be what Law needs him to be, how to be good for him.

Luffy really wants to be good for Law.

Law probably wouldn’t even mind that Luffy’s inexperienced. Maybe he would even like it. Law seems like someone who would relish in the fact that he gets to be first. Yeah, Law’s a man like that. He would love having Luffy so desperate for him until he’s falling the fuck _apart_.

The thought alone is enough to make Luffy feel heated.

„There are other guys out there who are interested, you know?“ Zoro says, interrupting Luffy’s thoughts.

„Really?“ Luffy doubtfully lifts his eyebrows and laughs „Where are those then? I haven’t even been kissed yet. It’s not like men shower me with attention.“

Zoro exhales a breath and looks away, he doesn’t say a thing.

Probably because he knows Luffy’s right.

—

Now that he’s aware of Law’s attraction towards him, it’s kind of awkward.

Suddenly, every touch seems important, every glance heavy and every banter feels like Law’s outright flirting with him.

Luffy notices things about Law he hasn’t bothered to look for before.

Of course, he’s always thought Law is good looking. But now Luffy’s taking notice of little things as well. The way Law’s throat moves when he drinks, the way his tattooed arms look with the sleeves rolled up, the way he loosens his tie and opens the first buttons of his dress shirt, the tanned skin of his collarbone underneath.

Law could have _anybody._ Literally anybody.

„-you’re not even listening to me, are you?“ Law asks suddenly, and Luffy snaps out of his daydream and finds Law looking at him, gold eyes amused and his smirk teasing.

„What?“ He hasn’t even noticed Law talking to him. „Sorry.“

„What’s with you today?“ Law frowns, suddenly concerned, „Did something happen?“ 

„No, sorry,“ Luffy denies quickly, „I’m just distracted.“

„By?“ Law asks.

 _You,_ he doesn’t say.

„Ah, just- it’s private, nothing to do with work.“ Luffy rushes out, shaking his head, „Forget about it, will you?“

Law pauses for a second, the concerned look doesn’t leave his face and his eyes are drawn together, clearly worried, „You can talk to me, you know. If something is bothering you.“ 

Luffy swallows hard, suddenly nervous. Should he say something … or not? What if Zoro’s right and Law was just joking around with the other guys and didn’t mean it?Luffy bites his bottom lip and doesn’t know what to do. He notices Law’s gaze on his mouth for a second and-

God.

Will it always be like this if Luffy doesn’t have the balls to bring it up? Will he always have to question every second glance Law throws at him from now on? Every time they brush against each other? When Law’s hands go over his to take a file from him?

Will he always get flustered just over the simple _possibility_ that Law could be thinking about what he would do to him if he could? If Luffy would let him?

Because Luffy’s pretty sure he would let Law do all kinds of things to him even if it would change the easy dynamic they have going for them right now. Fuck, the things they could do.

Luffy knows it would be good, _they_ would be good.

That thought is what kicks him into action, makes him move forward and sit down on the corner of Law’s wooden desk, right next to where Law is seated in his chair.

„There might be something bothering me.“ Luffy says, more quietly now.

Law leans back in his office chair, peering up at him, „Is it the other interns? Are they giving you a hard time?“

Yes, but Luffy could deal with these losers on his own. He huffs out a laugh, shaking his head, „It’s not about them, it’s about you.“

„Me? Did I do something?“ Law asks the frown back on his face now.

„You _said_ something.“ Luffy says, heart racing in his chest. There’s no going back now, „I’ve overheard you …last Friday. When you were talking with the others in your office.“ 

Law looks confused for a second before realization seems to dawn on him. Luffy doesn’t say anything, waits in anticipation of what Law will do. He’s giving Law the chance to deny it or to play clueless. Luffy will let the matter drop then.

But Law doesn’t seem to be all that bothered.

He just hums, „You did, huh.“

It’s not a question. Luffy just gives a curt nod.

„And now you’re wondering if I meant it.“ Law goes on, voice matter of fact.

Luffy just nods again, heart in his throat.

Law leans even further back in his chair, there’s an amused glint in his eyes, a hint of a sharp smile and he’s watching Luffy intently. Luffy suddenly feels reminded of the way Law looks in court, giving his closing statements, knowing full well that the jury will eat up whatever he says.

„Let’s say, I did.“ Law starts, „Let’s say, I go to work every day imagining that maybe today I will get to fuck my intern. That I think about how I would love to bend him over, how gorgeous he would be split open on my cock. What would you do then?“

Luffy stares, taken by surprise by Law’s words. He didn’t think— he didn’t know what he thought would happen. What he thought Law would say, but it wasn’t … not that, for sure. He suddenly feels like he’s got no control over the conversation anymore. He started this, confronted Law, expecting an admission from him or maybe even denial and now…Law’s turned this around.

„I don’t know.“ Luffy says, a little helplessly, a little overwhelmed.

„You don’t know.“ Law repeats slowly, standing up and god, he’s close, leaning into his space, _looming_ over him now. Luffy peers up at him and doesn’t dare to move a muscle. He feels like prey underneath Law’s gaze, feels caged in by Law’s body, even though Law isn’t even touching him at all. „I suggest you figure it out then, Bambi.“

Law makes a move to put some distance between them again, but Luffy grabs Law’s wrist on impulse, pulling him back, this time even closer. Law’s in between his thighs now and Luffy inhales a sharp breath, his heart hammers in his chest so wildly, he fears it’s going to jump out.

He doesn’t know where to go from here and avoids Law’s heavy gaze. He hears the older man sigh and then Law lifts Luffy’s chin up with the tip of his finger, making him meet his eyes. Law looks…dark, a little dangerous, no trace of that easy smile he usually saves just for him.

„Don’t test my self-restraint,“ Law murmurs quietly.

Law’s close and Luffy can feel the tension in his muscles like it’s taking him everything not to push him down and kiss him senseless and-

Luffy feels heat crawling up his face as he realizes he _wants_ Law to lose patience with him. He wants Law to _push_ him. To take charge and _make_ him. He wants Law to make the decisions.

Luffy exhales a deep breath when Law’s hand starts to cradle his cheek, his thump softly sliding over the scarred skin underneath his eye. Luffy leans into the warm touch and squirms when he feels Law’s other hand sliding around his waist, pulling him closer _._

„Look, you either wants this, or you don’t,“ Law says, his breath hitting the side of Luffy’s face now, „But nothing is going to happen if you can’t even ask for it.“

That’s… _fuck._

Law is making him ask for it, he will probably enjoy making him beg for all kinds of things and Luffy’s going to _lose his mind_ , at how turned on the thought alone makes him.

He takes Law’s hand away from his face and holds it in front of him. Law blinks in surprise at the sudden action, „You’re…you’re married,“ Luffy reminds him, gaze fixed on the wedding ring on Law’s finger.

Law chuckles darkly, clearly unimpressed, „I’m not a good man, Luffy. I don’t have much of a conscience.“

Luffy bites his bottom lip and carefully slides Law’s ring off his finger. It goes easily like it’s used to be taken off. Law doesn’t do anything to stop him, so he opens one of the drawers at his side and lets the ring drop into it before sliding it shut again.

„Me neither,“ Luffy murmurs.

Apparently, that was the right thing to say because Law’s on him in a heartbeat, pulling him close and kissing him like crazy and Luffy tries to kiss back like his life depends on it. Law’s tongue slips inside his mouth, gentle but demanding, and it’s nothing like he’s ever expected, and he suddenly understands why people describe kissing as melting because every square inch of his body seems to dissolve into Law.

Law’s fingers find their way into his hair, gripping, pulling him closer. Luffy feels like his veins are throbbing and his heart is going to explode every second now. He’s never wanted anyone like this before. Ever.

The weight of Law’s body against his is extraordinary. Luffy feels him—all of him—pressed against him in-between his thighs, and he inhales between kisses, smells Law’s shaving cream, his shampoo, and that extra scent that’s just . . . him. The most delicious smell Luffy can ever imagine.

Law’s face has the slightest bit of stubble and it rubs against his skin but Luffy doesn’t care, he doesn’t care at all. He finds he rather likes it, the feeling of another man pressed so close, the feeling of _Law_ pressed so close. It feels perfect and Law’s hands are everywhere, and it doesn’t matter that his mouth is already on top of his own, Luffy wants him closer closer _closer._

But Law breaks the kiss instead, and they’re both breathing heavily, and Law’s watching him intently like he’s trying to read him, or like he’s waiting for a sign, for a stop or a go-on.

Luffy exhales a deep breath, fingers clutching into Law’s white dress shirt. He hadn’t even noticed doing that.

„I think it’s time for you to lay back for me,“ Law says, his hand spreads on Luffy’s chest and then Luffy’s getting pushed onto his back.

„Good boy,“ Law murmurs, when Luffy goes down easily, thighs spread and nerves jangling. Law’s eyes pin him down and make him feel— unsafe. Like he’s about to be devoured.

Then Law’s hand travels from Luffy’s knee up to his inner thigh. It stops just short of the tent in Luffy’s pants. Before Luffy can protest Law’s hand covers his cock and massages it through his pants. Luffy moans at the hot pressure, his head falling back onto the table with a thud.

Law tuts at him. „A bit of kissing and you’re already like this,“ he observes, „Who knew you would be so easy?“

„Law, please, just-„ he gasps out, feeling overwhelmed, pressing his hips back into Law’s hand. Law laughs a little, which does absolutely nothing to calm him down.

„I know, baby, I know.“ Law croons, his hand working fast to undo Luffy’s pants, „Let’s get you out of these, yeah? Lift up for me.“

Luffy does as he’s told and raises his hips to help Law along, moaning in relief when the pressure on his cock subsides. Law’s gaze on him feels heavy, his eyes shining with something akin to hunger, and Luffy is painstakingly aware of how vulnerable he feels, bare and half-naked in front of a man who’s still dressed.

„Look at you, sweetheart,“ Law says, his voice nothing more than a dark growl, as he takes Luffy’s bare cock in his hands, „You’re so wet for me already.“

Law starts to jerk him off with quick and deft motions, all the while Law leans over him and whispers filthy things into his ear, how much of a lovely boy he is, how good he is for Law, how Law can’t wait to fill his sweet hole. Luffy can’t help but push back into Law’s hands, not caring if it makes him seem needy, if it makes Law chuckle in delight at how desperate he is for this. He’s close to the edge so fast, it’s almost embarrassing.

He groans Law’s name as he shatters, eyes squeezing shut tightly he sees only stars. He desperately clutches at Law’s dress-shirt as he comes, making a mess of himself and Law’s hand. It rushes through him, like lightning through his veins and he never felt this absolutely incredible.

„That’s it,“ Law says, pressing kisses against Luffy’s open mouth, „You did so good, baby. So fucking sweet.“

Luffy’s pants like he just run a fucking marathon and it takes him a while to catch his breath, his fingers still tightly clenched in the fabric of Law’s shirt. Law gives him the time he needs to calm down, and when he finally does, he notices how Law’s slacks are tenting.

He swallows hard, nervous but eager to return the favor, „Lemme, Law, I want-“ he whines, and tries to sit up, making grabby hands for Law’s belt.

„Calm down, Bambi,“ Law drawls, pushing Luffy’s clumsy hands away and opening the belt himself instead, before moving forward to kiss him senseless again.

Luffy moans into the kiss, losing himself in it. Law’s kisses are scorching hot, even more so when they trail down his throat, nibbling and biting on his neck. He leans his head back to give Law more room, letting out a breathy sigh. He doesn’t have any experience with kissing, can’t compare Law to anybody, but he’s pretty sure Law’s extraordinarily good at it. Luffy doesn’t think another man could even keep up, not when Law’s kisses make Luffy’s heart pound and his toes curl, when kissing Law makes him ache for even _more_.

Luffy gasps in surprise when Law suddenly takes his hand and presses it against his hard cock. He hadn’t even noticed Law opening his slacks, and now he’s wrapping his hand around Law, hot and heavy and large in his hand. Luffy’s a little overwhelmed at the feeling but tries to gather himself together quickly, tries to find a rhythm that will drive Law positively insane.

„Yeah, jerk me off, just like this,“ Law growls out, „You’re doing wonderful, sweetheart.“

Encouraged, Luffy gets more confident and squeezes the tip of Law’s cock. He gets a low moan as a reward and _Jesus_ , hearing Law come undone because of him is so fucking hot, Luffy fails to wrap his head around it.

„Fuck,“ Law cusses when Luffy doubles his efforts, jerking Law of even faster. He tightens his hand and tries to do what he would usually do to himself. It seems to be good enough, because Law starts breathing heavily, his stubble rubbing against the sensitive skin of Luffy’s throat.

It takes a while for Law to come. _Stamina_ , Luffy thinks and suddenly feels embarrassed at how quickly Law brought him to orgasm. Law comes with a growl, his hands tightening around Luffy’s waist, his hips jerking into Luffy’s grip.

It might be the best fucking thing Luffy’s ever experienced and he craves it again, immediately afterward.

Law kisses him again, lazy and hot, mumbling praise against his mouth every now and then and god damn it. Luffy never knew he would love that so much, never knew he was such a sucker for compliments, that he would feel just so _warm_ at Law’s words, so taken care off.

One last kiss against his cheek and then Law decides to step away, get a tissue from the drawer of his desk and clean them up. He does it without a word, silently wiping them down, concentrated on getting them as presentable as possible. He adjusts his slacks again and Luffy moves back into action, sliding off the desk and pulling his jeans back up as well.

Now…what? Luffy really doesn’t know where to go from here. He bites his lip, and worries for a second if Law’s regretting it already. Luffy feels his stomach sink…He just helped this man cheat, didn't he? What does that make him? A slut? A homewrecker? 

Luffy decides not to think about that...it hurts and he can't change what already happened anyway. Doesn't think he even wants to, not when he just had his first kiss, his first orgasm with someone else and it had been so fucking mindblowing, so perfect.

„I’ve never been kissed before,“ Luffy blurts it out quietly, his already warm face getting even hotter.

Law blinks at him, clearly surprised at the sudden admission „I really couldn’t tell,“ he murmurs, a hint of astonishment in his tone. „I mean…maybe a little inexperienced but. Wait. So…you’re-„

„A virgin?“ Luffy asks, finishing Law’s sentence. „Yeah, I guess.“

Law laughs lightly, clearly amused. Something unwinds around Luffy’s heart and makes breathing a little easier. Then Law leans down, pressing a kiss to his mouth, then two, then three, catching his lips again and again. It’s soft, playful even, and Luffy moves up to stand on his tip-toes to get more of it. Law’s tattoed hands slide around his waist, gripping tightly and Luffy sighs against Law’s mouth in bliss.

When Law breaks the kiss Luffy’s drags his eyes up to meet Law’s gaze, only to find him smirking down at him.

„I can’t wait to change that.“ 


	2. second wind

 

Luffy’s running extremely late.

He overslept and then missed his train. And, because life is shitty and God hates him, the next one came in way too late.

To fuck his morning even more up, the line at the Starbucks across from Corazon & Associates is outrageously long and he thinks about leaving, but Luffy doesn’t dare to show up late without Law’s usual order to appease him.

So he waits in line, anxious and impatient, tapping his foot against the tiled floor, Law’s Starbucks card clenched tightly in his hand.

He’s kind of nervous to see Law again after what happened in his office last night. And the last thing he needs is Law thinking that just because they…started whatever they have started, Luffy suddenly assumes that he’s got the freedom to do what he likes and come in late.

He doesn’t think Law would appreciate that attitude and he’s pretty sure he would pay for it as well. Somehow, Law would find a way to make him sorry, Luffy’s sure.

Anxious, he gets his phone out to check the time and sees he’s got a text message from Law.

 _„Where the hell_ are _you.“_

Nothing more, nothing less. A little lackluster, considering the last time they saw each other, Law had been all over him. Had jerked him off and made him come all over himself, embarrassingly fast at that. He’s still able to feel the ghost of Law’s touch on his skin.

It had been undeniably hot. The rush is simply addicting. And the way Law had looked at him, praised him like he was the luckiest man in the world because he had Luffy spread underneath him. Fuck, Luffy never knew he was such a sucker for compliments, but it had felt incredibly rewarding to have Law call him a good boy, a sweetheart, in that deep voice of his.

He couldn’t wait to get more, to get even closer, to let Law ruin him.

And Law will. He’s sure Law intends to do nothing less.

Law left him with a promise for more, didn’t he? Luffy’s not going to be a virgin for much longer, Law had made that clear. To say that Luffy’s looking forward to it, would be a huge understatement. He can barely wait. In fact, he would love nothing more than demand that he takes him now.

Luffy had a feeling that _demanding_ Law to do anything, would only backfire at him, though. With the way Law had talked to him, he would rather make him beg for it. God and the worst thing is that Luffy would.

Fuck, what had he gotten himself into?

Luffy bites his lip and quickly snaps a picture of the line in front of him. He sends it with the caption, _„Starbucks, getting your shitty coffee.“_

It doesn’t take more than a few seconds and Law has already texted back.

_„Don’t forget my muffin.“_

The fucking nerve. Luffy rolls his eyes and types back, _„I wouldn’t dare to think of it, sir.“_

Law’s answer comes promptly, _„Good boy.“_

Luffy inhales a sharp breath and quickly slides his phone back into his jeans, heat rising in his cheeks.

He didn’t-

He added the „sir“ purely out of spite. Not…not because he meant it. He should have gone with _„Your Majesty“_ or something to really get the point across. He really didn’t need to give Law the wrong ideas.

Or the right ones? Fuck. Luffy needs to get a grip.

Again, his phone vibrates against his thigh, the soft chime lost in the noisy coffee-shop. For a second Luffy thinks about ignoring it, but then curiosity wins out and he fishes his phone out of his jeans once again.

_„If you hadn’t had breakfast yet, get yourself some, sweetheart.“_

Luffy smiles at the endearment and types back a quick _„thanks!“_

 

—

„Here’s your coffee,“ Luffy says, sliding the cup over into Law’s grabby hands, „And your Muffin,“ he adds, dropping the bag on the desk as well.

„Finally!“ Law closes his eyes as he takes a sip and lets out an honest to god moan at the taste, „Thank God.“

„God didn’t get you that coffee,“ Luffy points out, but Law just waves him off like he’s an annoying fly, clearly trying to enjoy his caffeine-infused bliss in peace.

Luffy rolls his eyes at the dramatics and proceeds to sit down on the couch, his own bag of food clenched tightly in his hand to keep himself from devouring the insides of it in one go.

He can’t even remember the last time he ate something for breakfast. Law really doesn’t need to know that he‘s kind of starving at the moment.

„What are you doing, Bambi?“ Law asks when Luffy takes out the bagel from the brown paper-bag.

„Eating breakfast?“ Luffy raises his eyebrows. Wasn’t it obvious?

„No, I mean over _there_ ,“ Law motions over where Luffy is seated across the room. „You haven’t even said good morning properly.“

Luffy stares a little confused. Not sure what Law wants. He did everything like he normally does. Maybe, he’s supposed to do things differently now that they have shared orgasms. If so, a heads-up would have been nice.

„You’ve been preoccupied with your coffee,“ Luffy just shrugs, „I didn’t want to ruin the moment between you two.“

„Brat,“ Law says, and he says it almost fondly. He then pats his thigh, „C’mere.“

Luffy hesitates only for a second before he puts the bagel back in the bag and follows Law’s command, walking towards him until he’s standing in front of him.

„Now what?“ He asks, and he doesn’t know why he’s so nervous all of sudden. Law, as always, seems to be at ease, completely confident in every situation. Luffy hates him a little for it.

Law smiles, a sharp little thing, then leans back in his chair, his long legs slightly spread and he pats his thigh again, „Sit down.“

Luffy frowns and hesitates at the command. Law never asks, he always demands and Luffy’s not sure if he should follow, not sure he knows what Law expects of him.

„Darling,“ Law says. „Be good.“

The phrase brings a flush to his cheeks but also makes him kick back into action. He sits down where Law wants him, legs spread on either side of him until he’s sitting right in Law’s lap. His back is slightly pressing into the edge of Law’s desk, but that doesn’t even register, not when Law’s so damn close all of sudden.

„That wasn’t so bad now, was it?“ Law murmurs, a satisfied tilt to his voice.

Luffy avoids his eyes, „The door isn’t even locked,“ he says. Anybody could just walk in here and then, what?

But Law seems unimpressed, „Do I look like I care?“ he asks.

Before Luffy can roll his eyes and mutter a snarky response, Law’s hand comes around the back of his neck and pulls him down into a kiss.

It’s all soft at first. Law’s lips are gentle on his own, playful even, nibbling on his bottom lip, asking for entry like he's got all the time in the world to be kissing him, like there’s no hurry and there’s nothing he would like to do more than to slowly drive him insane, just like this. Luffy absolutely loses himself in it, absolutely loves it. Law kisses incredibly well, confident and leading, steadily deepening the kiss until Law’s all that he can feel, think about and hope for.

He doesn’t even notice how his hands are clenching in the jacket of Law’s suit, fingers gripping tightly at the expensive material. He feels one of Law’s other hand heavy and hot on his waist, his thumb sliding along the skin between his jeans and where his shirt has risen up and it’s burning. A simple touch really, but Luffy feels like he’s on fire.

He sighs against Law’s mouth, looping his hands around Law’s neck. Law’s hands slide down to his ass, gripping tightly and he hauls him even closer. Luffy’s breath hitches, and he squirms in Law’s lap, feeling dizzy with how Law kisses him, touches him, demands all of his attention.

When Law breaks the kiss Luffy’s panting slightly, his face feels hot and he’s sure he’s completely flushed. His stomach feels funny, nervous, and his heart is pounding. This is what people mean when they talk about butterflies, right?

One of Law’s tattooed hands cradles his cheek and if it weren’t for the smug smirk on Law’s face, it would almost seem romantic. He feels the cold metal of Law’s wedding ring on his face and looks away.

„Good Morning, sunshine, “ Law says, teasing and clearly pleased, „How are we doing?"

„Shut up,“ Luffy mumbles, face heating up.

Law huffs out an amused breath and his hand taps Luffy’s blushed cheek slightly, „Won’t you look at me when I talk to you?“

Luffy does, forcing himself to meet Law’s gaze.

„There you go,“ Law says, and he’s smiling, a real god damn smile on Trafalgar Law’s face and Luffy’s the reason for it. The damn butterflies are freaking the fuck out in his stomach.

„You’re a pretty thing, you know that?“ Law asks, his tattooed hands sliding from his face to rest on his waist. „When I saw you amongst all these high-archivers, I knew you were the only one with real potential.“

Luffy’s not sure what that means, so he just says, „I’m nothing special.“

„Nothing special?“ Law repeats in disbelieve, „You’ve got to be kidding me.“

„Well, it’s true,“ Luffy shrugs.

He’s never really…cared about his looks all that much. He always thought he was average at best, really. And compared to someone as attractive as Law …he’s really not that special.

„I can’t tell if you’re fishing for compliments, or really mean that,“ Law says, he chuckles lightly, clearly amused, „But just in case you are that delusional about yourself; I think you’re as close to perfect as it can get.“

Luffy’s face becomes even warmer „You’re just buttering me up,“ he deflects, „You just want me to do your boring ass paperwork.“

Law grins, „Well, that too,“ he says, „Is it working?“

Luffy rolls his eyes and wordlessly slides off Law’s lap. Law lets him go easily, that stupid smile still on his face when Luffy collects the papers from his desk.

Luffy then grabs his bagel and gets comfortable on the couch, reading over what appears to be a contract and ignoring Law when the man huffs out an amused breath.

„We should start every morning like this.“ Law says, offhandedly, „It lifts my mood.“

„Having me doing your work?“ Luffy asks drily, mouth full of food.

„Having you on my lap,“ Law says.

Luffy bites his lip, glancing away from the paper to look at Law. He wishes he had something smart to return but he doesn’t know what to say.

So he just rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue and ignores Law’s quiet laugh.

—

After that, the morning is as boring and normal as ever. Law doesn’t make any attempts to touch him or kiss him. They flirt in the form of snarky banter, but that’s nothing new.

Luffy spends his lunch break alone, while Law goes out to have lunch with a client. The only good thing is that Law brings him Chinese from the place across the street when he gets back. He wordlessly drops the bag in front of Luffy, who gladly digs in.

„Thank you for the food,“ Luffy says, wiping his mouth after he finished the best chop suey he ever had.

Law laughs lightly, „If food is what it takes for you to fill out these forms,“ he mentions towards the corner of his desk, where a bunch of files are stacked so high that it looks like they are going to fall down any second. „Then so be it.“

„You don’t need to bribe me with food to get me to do work,“ Luffy rolls his eyes, standing up to retrieve the papers.

When he reaches for them though, Law’s hand wraps around his wrist, halting his movement.

„What?“ Luffy asks, bewildered.

Law doesn’t answer, just uses his grip to pull Luffy down into a kiss. It’s quick and soft and over before Luffy can even react.

It leaves him quite dazed though and he blinks down at Law a little stupidly.

„You really gotta stop doing that,“ he mumbles, but doesn’t mean it, „Anybody could just walk in here and see us. Your friends never even knock before entering your office.“

Law shrugs in a way that indicates that he does whatever the hell he wants and Luffy really should know better than to question that.

„Speaking of them,“ Law says instead, „There’s a Charity Dinner this Saturday. Our company is one of the sponsors and Penguin and Shachi want to ask you to tag along.“

Luffy frowns, „Really? Why me?“ He asks, honestly confused. There are a lot of other interns in this company that are much better suited for _charity dinners_ than he is. Luffy doesn’t really do well with the rich crowd.

Law shrugs, „I just wanted to warn you, in case you decide to go. I’m also going to be there-„

„That’s great,“ Luffy interrupts, suddenly warming up to the idea, „Then I know someone other than-„

„With Bonney,“ Law finishes his sentence.

„Oh.“ Luffy says a little dumbly, caught by surprise, „Your wife?“

Law makes a humming noise in agreement, „I thought it’s only fair to tell you about that before you-„

„No, yeah,“ Luffy nods hastily, inhaling a sharp breath. He doesn’t know why he suddenly feels so…uneasy? „That’s..that’s good. I mean. Not good, but. Okay. That’s…okay.“

„Okay?“ Law asks, raising his eyebrows.

„Yeah, I will just. Stick to Penguin and Shachi,“ Luffy rushes to say, „You don’t need to be worried that I will say something or-„

„I’m not,“ Law says simply, „I look forward to seeing you in a proper suit.“

Right, like Luffy even owns one. He grimaces, „Do I have to?“

„It’s the dress code,“ Law explains.

„I can’t really afford a suit. Should I lend one from the thrift shop?“ Luffy asks, only to watch Law’s face turn into a disgusted frown.

„I’m going to burn that thing right off your body if you do.“ Law says, darkly. Like just the thought of Luffy in a 30 dollar suit is personally offending him somehow.

Luffy rolls his eyes. Sometimes he forgets how upper-class Law can act if he wants to. Usually, it’s easy to forget. Sure, Law wears expensive clothes and owns a fancy watch or two, but the tattoos and the pierced ears really don’t give him the look of someone that…

Drives foreign high-end sports cars? Eats snails? Owns a New York Penthouse? Throws a party and burns a yacht just to have something to talk about the next day?

Or whatever else rich people get up to. Hell, if Luffy knows.

„I will take you to my tailor and get you something that fits,“ Law says, already reaching for his phone, probably to make an appointment.

„Hey- wait. I can’t afford that sort of shit.“ Luffy quickly points out.

Law raises his eyebrows and looks at him like he’s the dumbest idiot this earth has ever seen, „I will pay for it, of course.“

Luffy bites his lip, not sure if he should take Law up on that offer, „You don’t have to,“ he says, „I’m sure I can find something somehow.“

Law tilts his head, considering, „C’mere, sweetheart“ he says and Luffy immediately rounds the desk, coming to a halt in front of Law.

Law takes his hand and laces their fingers, Luffy doesn’t know what to do so he just stares a little awkwardly. The butterflies in his stomach, that apparently decided to permanently move in, exploding at the simple touch.

„I like it,“ Law says, and Luffy blinks down at him, confused. Law rolls his eyes and elaborates, „I like buying you shit. Dressing you up. Providing for you. You’re young and penniless and I like taking care of you.“

Oh…

Luffy thinks he understands now.

„So, like a sugar daddy?“ he asks, grinning. „Does it turn you on?“

Law looks like he wants to slap him. „I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.“

„But isn’t it exactly-„

Law sighs, „All I’m saying is I’m going to buy you that suit and you don’t need to worry your pretty little head about it.“

Well, if it makes Law happy…

„Okay,“ Luffy nods, „Thank you.“

„You’re welcome,“ Law smiles and tugs slightly at his hand, „Now show some gratitude and give me a kiss, at least.“

Luffy feels his face heat up but leans down to press his lips to Law’s in a soft kiss, that Law manages to turn into a demanding one in mere seconds. Law kisses him with heat, teeth and a lot of passion and Luffy can’t help but moan against his mouth, one hand clenching into the fabric of Law’s shirt, the other one still holding Law’s own tightly.

Law kisses him like he’s got something to prove, he licks inside his mouth like he owns it, and demands all of his undivided attention. Luffy melts into it, giving control to Law easily and willingly.

When they break the kiss, Luffy’s panting and aroused and Law smirks at him, his thump swiping softly over the skin of Luffy’s hand.

„You know, that suit will be pretty expensive,“ he says, something wicked lightening up those gold eyes of his. „How about you thank me like a good boy instead?“ Law asks.

Luffy’s about to ask what he means by that but swallows his words when he notices the way Law spreads his legs lightly, and leans back in his chair. Clearly making room for Luffy and leaving no question as to what his intent is.

Suddenly, Luffy’s heart is pounding in his chest.

„ _Now?_ “ he whispers if only to stall, „Are you serious?“

„Sure,“ Law says, his eyes fleetingly glancing at his mouth. Law looks …hungry. Almost dark. Luffy feels a rush just from being stared at like this, like Law has to have him. Like he’s a thing to be owned.

It ignites something inside of him, hot and burning, and he doesn’t think twice about falling to his knees in-between Law’s legs.

„I haven’t done this before,“ he mumbles, feels like he should point that out.

„Trust me, I haven’t forgotten,“ Law says, his hand coming up to thread softly through Luffy’s dark hair, „You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,“ Law reminds him, even as he opens up his belt and slacks with his other hand.

Luffy _does_ want to, wants it pretty badly. He wants it to be good for Law, wants Law to lose control because of him, but he’s still thrumming with nervous energy, hands shaking as he places them awkwardly on Law’s thighs.

Law takes his half-hard cock out and Luffy blinks up at him, not sure what to do, how to start, while Law tugs at himself, once, twice.

„Open up, sweetheart“ Law says and Luffy’s glad for the instruction, letting his mouth fall open wide. „Stay still for me.“

Luffy does as he’s told, opening up his mouth to let Law push his head down to slide his cock over his tongue. It tastes slightly salty, but not bad, it feels large in his mouth though, stretching his lips apart.

„There you go, darling,“ Law murmurs, encouragingly, „Mind your teeth, yeah? Use your tongue.“

Luffy tries to do as he’s told, but it’s hard with Law’s cock filling his mouth so completely. Law has a light grip on his hair that he uses to push him further down on his cock, and Luffy automatically closes his eyes, focusing on not choking and letting Law control the pace.

Law’s slow and gentle at first, pushing him up and down, his mouth wetly gliding over his hard cock. Luffy kind of loosens himself in it, it feels good to be of use, to let Law do what he wants and he knows that in-between his legs, he’s getting hard without ever having touched himself.

Above him, Law sighs, „You’re doing great, baby. You like it?“

Law doesn’t let him up from his cock, his grip in his hair tightening and keeping Luffy where he is, so Luffy just nods his head slightly in agreement.

„Of course you do,“ Law says lightly, the tight grip not loosing up, „How about we take it up a notch, yeah?“

Luffy nods again and then Law pushes him even further down until the head of Law’s cock nudges the back of his throat. It catches Luffy by surprise and he can’t help but choke slightly, pushing back against Law’s hands, his lungs burning for air and eyes tearing up.

This time, Law lets him off his cock easily, „Careful, sweetheart,“ he murmurs but Luffy almost doesn’t hear it, too focused on trying to breathe.

He gasps and coughs wetly, there’s drool dripping down his chin and onto the front of his shirt. He wipes his mouth off, feeling disgusted and dirty and strangely, completely turned on.

In front of him, Law’s jerking off to the pathetic picture he makes, his cock glistening with Luffy’s spit. Luffy’s mouth almost waters at the sight.

„Lemme-„ he starts, making grabby hands for Law’s cock, voice hoarse, „Lemme try again.“

Law smiles down at him, but there’s nothing nice or friendly about it, „Beg me,“ he says, voice hard, „Beg me to give you my cock.“

Luffy ducks his head in humiliation, his cheeks burning up. He bites his lip.

„C’mon,“ Law urges, „Say, you want it.“

„I want it,“ he admits, his voice choked up, „I want it. Please, _please_ -“

He feels incredibly degraded like this, on his knees, face wet and mouth bruised, begging Law to fuck his throat but fuck, he loves it. God, something must be wrong with him.

„Greedy little slut“ Law comments as he graciously feeds Luffy his cock again, „Be a good boy and swallow for me.“

Luffy’s cheeks flame hot at the insults, his gut twisting, and his cock is painfully straining against his jeans. He feels humiliated by Law’s words, turned on and fuck, _fuck_. That’s not normal, is it?

He tries not to dwell on it for too long and does as he’s told, tries to swallow when Law’s cock hits the back of his throat again and it really helps a lot, each time Law’s cock goes down a little further, a little easier.

„That’s it, take it,“ Law breathes out, hands tightening in Luffy’s hair again, „That’s my baby. _Fuck_. You’re so good.“

Luffy squeezes his eyes shut and lets Law control the pace, keeping his mouth lax for Law to fuck into. Every now and then Law lets him up to take in a lungful of air, before sliding back into his throat again. Luffy eventually gets used to the rhythm, almost lulled in and it’s kind of weirdly relaxing. He’s just here to please Law, and that’s good. That’s enough. He doesn’t need more.

„I wish you could see yourself, baby,“ Law says, voice breathless, „You look so goddamn pretty with your lips stretched around my cock. Fuck, look at me.“

Luffy does, forcing his eyes open to look up at Law. He feels powerless like this, pinned down by Law’s hands on his head, Law’s cock locked deep in his throat.

And then Law takes a fucking _picture_ with his fucking phone.

Luffy’s eyes widen in surprise, it snaps him out of whatever daze he has fallen into. He makes a startling sound and tries to pull off, hands gripping into Law’s thighs. But Law doesn’t let him, keeping the hold on his hair almost painfully tight as he makes sure Luffy stays where he is.

He doesn’t realize Law’s coming until he feels it wet and salty down his throat and then Law pulls back slightly and fills his mouth with it.

Some of it dribbles out of his mouth when Law finally lets him off his cock and he almost spits it out onto the floor, but Law pushes the palm of his hand against his wet lips, keeping his mouth successfully shut.

„Swallow,“ he says, and it’s nothing short of a command.

Luffy glares at him, feeling torn. He feels defiant, but still so fucking _turned on._

Law had just fucking… _ignored_ every red light Luffy had sent him, had steamrolled right through it and used him as he pleased and it should be fucking terrifying and Luffy should be fucking furious about it, but he wasn’t scared nor was he angry at Law.

He’s still hard in his jeans and he still wants Law, now more than ever.

„I said _swallow_ ,“ Law repeats, „Be good.“

Luffy does as he’s told, swallowing Law’s come down. It’s not that bad, but it’s still an acquired taste. He coughs wetly when he’s done and wipes his mouth off, as Law tug himself in again like nothing happened.

„Open wide and show me, baby, “ Law says and Luffy obeys without thinking, showing his empty mouth to Law.

„That’s it,“ Law murmurs, clearly happy. He taps his thigh, „C’mere, sweetheart.“

Luffy nods, and scrambles up his feet, eagerly sitting down in Law’s lap. He’s slightly taken by surprise when the kiss Law gives him is gentle and unhurried, almost lazy even. Law drags his lips over his, licks into his mouth slowly, like he’s got all the time in the world.

Luffy sighs, relaxing against Law’s chest.

„Let me take care of you, okay?“ Law murmurs against his mouth, his hand finding his way to Luffy’s jeans, palming his crotch.

Luffy’s breath hitches and he squirms, pushing into Law’s touch.

„You’ve been such a good slut for me,“ Law says, „You deserve a reward, don’t you think?“

Luffy nods eagerly, letting out a satisfied sigh when Law finally takes him out of the confinement of his jeans and starts jerking him off, grip tight.

Law nips and kisses along his jaw-line, „Look at how hard you are, how wet,“ he says, his lips moving against Luffy’s throat, „Your little cock is dripping just from me fucking your pretty face. You loved it, didn’t you? Loved every second of my cock down your throat?“

„Yeah,“ Luffy moans out brokenly, gasping for breath. Law’s warm hand feels incredibly good on him. „Loved it, _loved_ it- _Law!_ “

„Shh, baby,“ Law hushes him, „I know, but you gotta be quiet. Or do you want someone to walk in on you? Is that what it is? You want them to see how desperate you are for it? How easy you are? How much of a whore you are for me?“

Luffy whines, his fingers clenching tightly in Law’s dress-shirt as he fights to keep his noises down. It doesn’t take much for him to come, with Law whispering filthy shit into his ear and keeping up a steady rhythm on his cock.

He shatters with a desperate moan and twitching hips, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he comes all over Law’s hand, sobbing out pitifully against Law’s shoulder, overwhelmed. 

„Beautiful,“ Law murmurs, voice husky. „You wanna taste yourself, sweetheart?“

He nods and starts lazily lapping Law’s hand clean, eagerly sucking the fingers into his mouth. He’s never felt this compliant in his life.

„Good boy,“ Law looks pleased. „You did wonderfully. I knew you would be like this. How do you feel?“

_Used. Turned on. Owned. Fucking fantastic._

„Good,“ Luffy breaths out, voice completely wrecked, „I feel…good.“

Law kisses him again, deep and slow, and Luffy closes his eyes and feels absolutely blissed out. It takes him a while to calm down, to get his breathing to normal again and to snap out of the orgasm enthused ecstasy.

Law holds him through it, kissing his face and his jaw and his lips again and again and again, showering him with easy affection. Luffy feels warm and safe in Law’s arms and he doesn’t think he ever wants to leave Law’s lap again.

Fuck, Law’s perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

 

—

 

Luffy runs fast, his legs moving effortlessly as his mind is preoccupied with other things.

The treadmill is ruthless, forcing him to keep up the tempo that he had set in an effort to keep himself from overthinking. The pounding of his heart and his extremely fast pulse, don’t even register, nor do Zoro’s concerned glances, next to him.

He’s thinking about…all the stuff that happened in the last few hours.

Law had been incredibly rough with him, right? Had pushed him down and fucked his throat, had called him names like they were cute endearments, had humiliated and degraded him, hadn’t cared when Luffy choked or cried.

And Luffy ate it all up like he was starving for it.

Why wasn’t he angry at Law for treating him like that? Law had stripped him of his dignity in mere moments and Luffy hadn’t even cared. It had been so undeniable hot, that nothing but playing into Law’s hands had been on his mind.

„Do you want to hit the weights?“ Zoro’s voice snaps him out his daydreaming.

He nods and pushes „stop“ on the machine. It slows down to an easy walk, before stopping entirely. Next to him, Zoro does the same.

„What’s up with the intense cardio?“ Zoro asks as they make their way over to the weights. The gym is almost empty this late at night, so they got the space pretty much to themselves „You don’t usually run that fast.“

Luffy huffs out a breath, heart still pounding inside his chest, „Gotta test the limits.“

„C’mon, don’t bullshit me.“ Zoro laughs, „What’s on your mind?“

Luffy frowns. How much attention did Zoro pay him? Or was it that easy to tell? Or was Zoro just extremely good at reading him?

Zoro got the weights ready on the pull-down before he sat down. Luffy kept on watching as Zoro began to pull the weights towards himself, muscles straining with the effort. It was an impressive sight to see, Zoro was a beast.

Luffy towels his face off, sweat clinging to his bangs, „Nothing.“

Zoro lets out an amused chuckle, „Liar, liar…“

Luffy contemplates telling Zoro about it for a second. Zoro hasn’t been all that supportive the last time, had advised Luffy to stop thinking about getting close to Law, even. But he’s still a friend, maybe even his best one, here in New York. The only one he could talk to.

And he kind of wants to talk about it, needs that second opinion, but he’s not sure if he’s up for defending himself right now.

„You won’t judge?“ Luffy asks, carefully studying Zoro’s face.

„Sure, I won’t,“ Zoro agrees easily.

„I mean it, Zoro.“

„I promise, or whatever,“ Zoro says impatiently, clearly concentrated on the weights and his training, „Just spit it out.“

Luffy’s not sure if there’s an elegant way to phrase it, so he just blurts it out, „I gave my boss a blowjob in his office. Like, a few hours ago. And yesterday I jerked him off.“

_„What?“_

Obviously caught by surprise Zoro lets the weights fall down with a loud clang. Luffy flinches at the sudden sound of it and feels heat rush to his face that has nothing to do with the work-out.

„He did me first, so I think-„

„He _did_ you first?!“ Zoro interrupts him sharply, „You let him fuck you? Luffy, are you kidding—„

„Gave me a handjob first, I mean. The other day…I mean. We didn’t…uhm. Yet.“ Luffy elaborates quickly, hands clenching in his towel. He can’t bring himself to meet Zoro’s eyes. „I uh, we kissed…too. I think this might be the start of something.“

Zoro doesn’t say anything, but there’s a frown on his face, his jaw clenched tight. Wordlessly, he starts lifting the weights again.

He stays silent.

„Hey,“ Luffy starts after a while, confused at the utter lack of response, „You’re not gonna say anything?“

Zoro huffs out a breath, he seems irritated and Luffy doesn’t know why „I promised not to judge.“

Luffy rolls his eyes, „Just say what you’re thinking,“ he urges.

Zoro drops the weights again, this time more carefully.

„You really wanna know what I’m thinking?“ He asks as he stands up, now towering over Luffy.

Luffy just nods curtly and wills himself to not to take a step back. Zoro’s brows are furrowed and he’s clearly angry. A lot of people find Zoro intimidating, but Luffy never really understood why. But now, with that glare directed towards him, he kind of gets why someone would change sides on the sidewalk just to avoid passing the guy.

„I think you’re being incredibly dumb about this.“ Zoro says, and Luffy inhales a sharp breath, ready to argue, but Zoro just goes on, „You think it’s the start of _something?_ The start of what exactly? He’s married, Luffy. He’s not gonna leave his wife for an intern he wants to bend over a few times.“

„Well, maybe not, but-„

„God, what an ass.“ Zoro sighs, more to himself than to Luffy, „He’s clearly using your naivety and inexperience to his advantage,“ Zoro goes on, „He will fuck you and when your internship is over, he will gladly wave you goodbye.“

„You don’t know that,“ Luffy argues, „You don’t even know him.“

„And you do?“ Zoro rolls his eyes, „Look, I know the type,“ he says, „Just quit that internship and stop seeing him. There are other guys out there who are better for you, trust me,“ he’s completely serious and Luffy gapes at him, „You will only end up getting hurt.“

„it’s really not that big of a deal,“ Luffy lies, and judging by Zoro’s raised eyebrows and disbelieving scoff, he doesn’t do a good job of it. „And I don’t want to _quit_ , Zoro, I’m-„

„I know that internship pays your rent, but there are many jobs out there.“ Zoro interrupts, „A friend of mine just opened up a second restaurant and he’s looking for kitchen staff and waiters.“ Zoro goes on, looking at him with intent, „He’s a snob and a grade A dick and It would probably kill me to ask him, but I will literally beg him on my knees if that's what it takes to get you the job.“

„I appreciate it Zoro, I really do, but no,“ Luffy declines, shaking his head, „I’m not gonna quit.“

„You don’t even want to be a lawyer or have anything to do with that.“ Zoro argues, „You’re only staying because of that guy.“

„So what?“ Luffy asks.

Zoro sighs, and then there’s silence between them. Luffy finds it uncomfortable but he really has no idea how to break it either.

He gets what Zoro is saying, but he really doesn’t think Law is as bad as Zoro makes him out to be. Law has been nothing but nice to him in the past. And being kissed by him has felt absolutely incredible. If Luffy had known that kisses could feel like that he would have tried it way sooner.

„I’m just looking out for you,“ Zoro says quietly and Luffy believes him. He knows that Zoro only got his best interest at heart.

But.

Still…

„I appreciate it, but I can make my own decisions,“ Luffy says, softly.

„Alright,“ Zoro sighs, he looks concerned even when he smiles wryly, „Just don’t come crying to me when he fucks you over.“

Luffy smiles and taps his chest two times.

„Promise, I won’t.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for all the comments the first chapter has gotten so far! Yall are simply amazing and the lawlu fandom is just. <333\. so much LOVE. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, if yes, drop a word or two <3


	3. we're out there

It’s early in the morning, on a goddamn Saturday and he finds himself at a Tailor on fifth Avenue, surrounded by what Luffy guesses is typically British interior. He’s not very interested in these things, and generally doesn’t really have an idea, but even he can tell that the place tries to reminiscent something generally traditional, classic and vintage with a lot of gold and deep green accents and dark wooden tables.

„Arms up, please,“ the gentle voice of the tailor asks him and Luffy obeys quickly.

He lifts his arms and the tailor starts working on the waist of the suit, with fast and sure moments, not bothered by Law’s scrutinizing gaze.

Luffy’s bored out of his fucking mind. He’s been standing here and letting this guy make the last adjustments to his suit for at least half an hour. Law picked out the fabric as well as the design details and two days ago he dragged him into the shop so he could get his measurements taken.

On the outside window, it says that a suit takes at least four weeks to make, but he’s getting his own tailored in under a week. All of this must cost Law a hefty sum, Luffy’s sure, so he's not even thinking about complaining.

But standing still for so long is really not his favorite thing and he’s started fidgeting about ten minutes into the fitting.

„Tighter,“ Law remarks from where he’s sitting on the old Chesterfield couch, not unlike the one he’s got in his own office, „Around the waist.“

„Of course,“ the shop owner nods, „But I must remark that it will give the waistline an almost feminine look.“

„Preferred.“ Law just says.

Luffy glares at him, „I’m not a girl!“ he complains, speaking up for the first time.

Law shrugs, like he could care less, and takes a sip of his coffee before he puts the expensive looking porcelain back on the coffee table in front of him.

„If you can’t be useful, at least be decorative,“ he says.

Oh, he's a fucking charmer, isn’t he. The last few days Law’s been…in a bad mood. Tense, almost. Luffy doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, but he’s kind of over it.

„Decorative, my ass,“ Luffy huffs out a breath, and Law just lifts his eyebrows at him, like he _dares_ him to further challenge his decision.

Luffy rolls his eyes and quietly whispers to the tailor „Don’t listen to him. He’s an idiot.“

The shop owner sighs and, despite Luffy's wish, does what Law had asked of him, taking a few needles and pinning the suit to sit tighter around his waist.

Shitty traitor.

Luffy drops his arms.

„Arms up again, please,“ The tailor asks.

Luffy ignores him in favor of turning around and stepping off the pedestal to get closer to the mirror, so he can finally get a good look of himself.

He doesn’t…look bad. Older somehow, proper and … expensive. He looks good, certainly, but nothing like himself. The jacket sits tight, but not too tight, clearly accentuating his figure.

Law makes a satisfied humming sound, „Much better,“ he says, then he stands up and crowds behind Luffy, his hand coming to rest almost too low on his back, the simple touch enough to send shivers up and down his spine, „You look very pretty, baby.“

Luffy eyes the tailor a little warily, but the guy suddenly appears to be busy with straightening out the ties that they’ve chosen. Law’s been calling him nicknames the entire time, even though he’s still wearing his wedding ring.

He just hopes the shop owner assumes that Law’s married to _him._ Law doesn’t seem to be bothered by that though, he doesn’t seem to care what anyone thinks about him.

„How do you like it, sweetheart?“ Law asks, quietly.

„Do you care?“ Luffy bites back.

„Of course,“ Law shrugs. „I want you to be comfortable.“

Luffy doesn’t think he will ever be truly comfortable in a suit like this, no matter how expensive or slim its fit is. He knows Law’s spending a lot of money on him though, and he's aware that it’s saving him the trouble of trying to find something passable at the thrift shop, so he’s not about to say something negative.

It’s not like he hates it; the fabric is soft, the suit fits perfectly, but he just doesn’t feel like himself in it.

„It’s alright,“ Luffy gives. „Clothes like these are just not made for me.“

„Beg to differ,“ Law says, his eyes running up and down his figure, a satisfied curl to his lips, like he’s absolutely happy with what he’s seeing. „This suit is specially made just for you.“

„Yeah, but it still looks wrong on me, doesn’t it?“ Luffy asks.

Law lets out a light scoff, „You look beautiful and it’s a damn shame you're not on my arm for the night,“ he says, a light frown on his face now, like he suddenly tasted something bitter. „I hope your date appreciates it, at least.“

„He’s not my date,“ Luffy argues, rolling his eyes. They’ve had this conversation probably around a thousand times, „He’s a friend.“

„Sure, of course, a friend,“ Law mumbles, his hand sliding around his waist now, grip sure and tight, „Like any man wants to be your _friend_ when you're walking around like a wet dream come true.“

Luffy throws a glance at the tailor acting like he can’t hear them, before he says, „You’re exaggerating and you're wrong.“

„I’m really not.“ Law shakes his head, his tone more serious now.

Their eyes meet in the mirror and Luffy has to swallow his next words. Law looks at him with something akin to hunger, eyes almost too dark for comfort. But also like Luffy is something…precious? A priced possession? It makes his head swim and he has to look away quickly. Something about that gaze is unsettling, even though he can’t pinpoint exactly why.

„Well, he’s just a friend,“ he repeats, lamely.

So what does it matter if he asked Zoro to come along? He just didn’t want to show up alone and Penguin and Shachi said he’s welcome to bring a plus one. He doesn’t know why Law cares.

He’s bringing his wife after all, so it’s not like he's alone tonight.

 _„_ Right,“ Law snorts, voice dripping sarcasm. It’s obvious he doesn’t believe him. „If you say so.“

„I do,“ Luffy says emphatically, „Why do you care anyway?“

"I don’t.“

Luffy rolls his eyes, „You've been in a bad mood lately, is it because I’m bringing him to the dinner with me? Are you _jealous?_ “

Law scoffs, and his eyes narrow, „You’re not _that_ important, Bambi.“

Luffy grins, because he knows Law long enough to be able to read his face and he just _clearly_ hit a nerve, no matter what Law says.

He decides to let it slide though, not sure if he wants to be around Law when he’s irritated with him. Law’s not the nicest guy around on a good day, but if he’s pissed off at you? Well, Law just knows exactly what to say to make it hurt.

So he just sticks his tongue out at Law, „Stingy.“

He laughs when Law just makes a face at him in response, „Don’t be childish,“ he says. He then glances at the heavy watch on his wrist, „We should hurry. You still need your oxfords and I'm about to lose my patience with you.“

„ _You_ are loosing your patience?“ Luffy laughs, „Are you kidding? _I’m_ the one who has to hang out with my _boss_ on a _Saturday_! What should I say?“

„Thank you for the suit, is what you should say.“

Luffy throws a glance at the tailor who’s thankfully still pretending to be busy, before he turns around in Law’s hold and grins up at him, „I thought I already did,“ he murmurs quietly.

He’s clearly referring to the day Law had him on his knees in his office, and by the small smirk forming on Law’s face he definitely understood that.

„You cheeky little thing,“ Law says, the words almost whispered into Luffy’s mouth as he presses their lips together in a short but heated kiss.

He inhales a sharp breath as the older man kisses him softly, once, twice, nipping at his bottom lip, before he steps away from him, leaving him with a flushed face and a pounding heart and definitely wanting more.

„We should get going,“ Law says, then proceeds to clap his hands once to get the attention of the shop owner, „Leave the jacket as is, it’s a good look on him.“

„Certainly,“ the tailor nods, coming around to stand in front of the pedestal again, measuring tape and needle back in his hand, „If you were so kind,“ he says, motioning towards Luffy.

Luffy walks back to the pedestal, stepping on it and lifting his arms again with a sigh. The tailor starts where he left off, working his way up towards his shoulders, while Law stands in front of them and watches.

„How is your wife doing, Mr. Trafalgar?“ The tailor asks all of sudden.

Luffy tenses and throws a quick glance at Law, who just stands there with his eyebrows raised, as if surprised by the question, almost like he wouldn’t have thought that anyone would even _dare_.

But then his face relaxes again and he just lightly shrugs his shoulders, doesn’t seem to appear bothered and says mildly, "Mind your own damn business.“

The tailor only chuckles in response, but otherwise stays silent.

For the rest of the fitting Luffy feels a little awkward and tense. Thank god it goes by fairly quickly though, and he lets out a relieved breath once they are out of the shop.

„They will deliver the suit to your place by tonight,“ Law says, checking his watch once again, „We should go get your shoes now and then we can get some food.“

„Food?“ Luffy asks, suddenly excited.

„It’s almost time for lunch,“ Law shrugs, „Aren’t you hungry?“

„I’m always hungry!“ Luffy laughs, his mood lifting at the prospect of eating a good meal, „Can we get burgers?“

„Sure,“ Law agrees easily, „Shoes first though.“

—

Luffy feels lost. 

He hasn’t seen any of his colleagues so he doesn’t know where to go, or what to do so they just stand in a corner a little awkwardly.

The charity dinner is hosted in a large ballroom, and it's a little…well, overwhelming. Most of the people here got invited because they’re rich or important enough and known to give money to various organizations and to do charity work and they look the part. Women with diamond necklaces and earrings, men with heavy watches on their wrists, expensive suits and elegant dresses.

Even though Luffy _feels_ entirely out of place, he knows that his suit is up to par and with the fancy gold watch Law had clasped around his wrist, he manages to blend in. Especially compared to Zoro, who already had to deal with a few scornful looks for his outfit and his colorful green hair.

Luffy wants to punch every single one of them in the face, but he knows it’s not worth it, so he just glares at them from afar. Zoro’s wearing a plain dark gray suit, with a white dress shirt underneath. He looks smart and _good_ in Luffy’s opinion and he really doesn’t understand the difference between them.

A few hundred dollars, maybe. But honestly… who could even tell?

Everyone, apparently. Even the waiters seem to be avoiding them.

„I’m not good with the rich crowd,“ the same thing he said to Law, he whispers to Zoro now, who’s been staring at the crystal chandeliers over their heads.

„Same,“ Zoro snorts quietly, his voice low, „They tend to piss me off, you know?“

„Yeah, no joke,“ Luffy agrees, „All this…“ he motions around the pompous room, „For what? Why do you need _all this_ to donate money?“

„So they can clap themselves on their back and not feel bad about being so rich, while most of us can't even afford canned soup,“ Zoro says drily.

Luffy snorts out a laugh, because, fuck, it’s true. Suddenly he’s glad he brought Zoro along. "Thank you for coming with me,“ he says, looking up at Zoro who’s grinning down at him, „You didn’t have to.“

„You make it sound like a date with you is a chore,“ Zoro laughs lightly.

Luffy frowns, „This is not a-„

„Oi, Luffy!“ someone calls out his name, and he whips his head around, „Over here!“

Relieved, he sees Penguin and Shachi waving at him, both with drinks in their hand. Luffy quickly waves back, taking Zoro by the arm so they can make their way over.

„Hey guys,“ he greets and motions over to Zoro, „This is Zoro.“

They introduce each other, shaking hands and making light small talk, Zoro stays a comforting warmth at his side. Finally one of the waiters comes over to them, carrying cocktails, whiskey, wine and water on their dark wooden tray and offering it to them while taking Shachi’s and Penguins empty glasses with them.

„I wish they had beer,“ Zoro leans down to whisper to him. He looks a little miserable at the old fashioned in his hand.

Luffy only knows what the drink is called, because Law favors it so much and pours himself one or two when he works late into the middle of the night.

He tries not to think about Law though, not right now. It will only make him look around for the older man, only make him think about how Law is going to be with his wife tonight and how nervous it makes him, how his heart clenches a little painfully at the thought of seeing them together.

So he quickly turns his attention to Zoro „How will you ever survive?“ He asks quietly, a smile spreading across his face.

Zoro looks at him, his eyes twinkling in amusement, „Honestly, I’m not so sure I will,“ he says and Luffy snorts out a laugh.

„Why aren’t you drinking, Luffy?“ Penguin pipes up, throwing the glass of sparkling water Luffy’s holding a glance like it’s personally offending him somehow.

Luffy shrugs, „I’m only 19,“ he explains, „And I don’t like the taste.“

„Bullshit,“ Shachi laughs, „You just never had a good drink then,“ he proceeds to swiftly take the water out of his hands, exchanging it with his own fruity cocktail, „Try this instead.“

Luffy doubtfully raises his eyebrows at the colorful drink in his hand and hesitates for a second before carefully taking a sip.

A delicious mix of mango and pineapple explodes on his tongue, traveling down his throat without the usual burn that alcohol tends to come with. His eyes light up at the taste, and he eagerly takes another sip.

„That good, huh?“ Shachi laughs, and Luffy smiles sheepishly, holding the drink out for Shachi to take back, but the other just waves him off, „Keep the drink, if you like it so much.“

„Thank you,“ he says, taking another sip. He offers it to Zoro then, „Do you want to try it?“

„No, thanks,“ Zoro shakes his head lightly, „I’m good.“

Luffy smiles, „More for me then.“

„Be careful with these,“ Zoro warns him, „I know they seem like they don’t hold much liquor, but it’s just all the fruity shit that’s hiding the taste, yeah? Don’t drink too much.“

„Okay, Dad,“ Luffy says, rolling his eyes playfully, „I will be careful,“

He laughs when Zoro frowns and lightly slaps his arm, „Don’t call me that, oh my god-„

„Ah, there he is,“ Penguin suddenly says, and Luffy looks up just in time to see Law walk in, casually giving the keys of his car to one of the valets standing by the door.

Luffy’s mouth turns a little dry and he feels like all his attention zeros in on the older man. Law looks like a million dollars and Luffy hates that there’s no other way to describe it.

Even though Law wears a suit to work everyday Luffy can tell that this is… different. His suit is a deep black, so is his dress shirt, tie and even the watch on his wrist and the piercings in his ears. Luffy realizes that he’s dressed in all black from head to toe and it just makes him look…dangerous, almost. He’s handsome, there’s no denying that.

„Damn, look at Bonney. She’s gorgeous,“ Shachi lets out a low whistle, „Fuck, Trafalgar, that lucky bastard.“

Only then Luffy manages to tear his eyes away from Law to the woman hanging off of his arm. Luffy doesn’t know how he didn’t notice her sooner, when she seems to shine so brightly. Her long silver dress catches the light and reflects it and hugs her curvy body like a glove. Her softly pink-stained hair is curled loosely and pinned up, framing her beautiful feminine face. The color of her hair should be out of place, but it only adds to make her appear even more expensive and elegant. Luffy doubts that anyone in this room would even dare to give her a dirty glance for it.

Law leans down to say something into her ear and she smiles up at him, almost adoringly. They look amazing together, like they could conquer the world and she’s so devastatingly beautiful that something inside of him curls up painfully.

How could he ever even hope to compare? It almost seems ridiculous now, that he thought –

„Is that them?“ Zoro whispers quietly so the others can’t hear, „Your boss? And his wife?“

Luffy just nods once, his face feeling hot. This is… _fuck_. Why did he come here? This was a bad idea.

Penguin waves the couple over and Law just lifts his hand in lazy acknowledgment and they make their way through the crowd over to them. On their way, Law picks up an old fashioned from a waiters tray for himself, and red wine for his wife, who gladly takes the glass from his hand.

When they arrive, the first thing Shachi does is shove his Rolex into Law’s face.

„You’re always late,“ he says accusingly, but Law just snorts in amusement, pushing Shachi’s arm to the side.

„You can be honored that I even decided to show up to this fake shit,“ he drawls, and Luffy laughs at the dry tone of his voice and the shared opinion.

It seems like only then Law sees him for the first time and when he looks at him and their eyes meet, his frown vanishes a little and is almost replaced by a smile. Just almost, and barely there, but enough for Luffy to feel a little better.

„Luffy,“ Law greets, his gold eyes glancing up and down his body and for a fleeting moment it looks like there’s something close to hunger shining in Law’s gaze, „Good to see you.“

Luffy bites his bottom lip and he swears he sees Law’s gaze transfixed by it. Before he can say something in response though, Law motions towards Bonney.

„Bonney, this is Luffy, he’s my intern,“ he says, his tone light and clearly not affected by the fucked up situation of having to introduce his affair to his wife.

Bonney shakes his hand with a small smile and Luffy quickly introduces Zoro as well. For a moment it looks like Law hesitates before he takes Zoro’s offered hand, shaking it almost reluctantly, that small smile gone and his mouth a thin line. The handshake looks painful and Luffy makes a face.

„So when’s dinner getting served?“ Bonney asks then, her tone almost bored, „I’m leaving if there’s no good food in this place, I swear if I have to eat-„

„Sanji’s the chef for the night and you love his food,“ Law says calmly, and it seems like they’ve had this conversation about a hundred times already, „I don’t think you need to worry.“

Bonney pouts regardless, and even that looks pretty on her and not childish and Luffy finds it hard not to hate her a little for it, „If I ask nicely will he make me pizza?“

„This is _Sanji_ ,“ Penguin pipes up, „You think he can deny a beautiful lady anything?“

„Wait,“ Zoro suddenly says, „You’re not talking about Sanji _Vinsmoke_ by any chance, are you?“

„You know him?“ Law asks, obviously surprised by the connection. „He’s an acquaintance of ours and a great cook, he owns the-„

„ _All Blue_ , I know,“ Zoro ends the sentence, „He’s a friend of mine as well.“

„The world is small,“ Shachi says lightly, but Luffy can see that both Law and Zoro appear to be bothered by this.

He asks himself why, but he doesn’t get the chance to ponder about it for long, because suddenly the two heavy doors at the end of the hall open and reveal another ballroom, even more pompous than the one they’re standing in right now.

People start to slowly walk into the larger room, where round tables with white tablecloths and beautiful white flower arrangements are placed with enough air in-between for guests and waiters alike to walk through them. There’s even a stage where a big Orchestra plays soft music and everything appears to be even more expensive, to be even more extravagant and luxurious.

Suddenly Luffy realizes that they’ve just been in the _entrance hall_ the entire time. He’s a little stunned and only Zoro seems to share the feeling.

„I thought-„ he starts quietly, and Zoro starts nodding next to him.

„Me too,“ he says.

„We’re stupid,“ Luffy laughs lightly.

„No, just not as stupidly rich.“

They follow their little group to one of the tables and Luffy takes another offered cocktail on their way.

He’s getting the feeling that he needs the alcohol to get through the night.

—

The food is out of this world and Luffy is in fucking _heaven_.

Next to him, Zoro makes a satisfied noise whenever he eats a particular delicious bite and he also looks like he can’t believe this. „I’ve forgotten just how good the shitty cook is at what he does,“ he says, cheeks full of food, „Don’t let him hear I said that.“

Luffy laughs, happily eating his own steak. At least then he doesn’t have to focus on Law and Bonney and how fucking perfect they are together. Luffy can barely stand having Law sitting next to him, but paying no attention to him at all.

He has no idea what he was expecting, but certainly not this. He thought…surely, if Law’s cheating on her with him…then maybe he’s unhappy in his marriage, maybe he doesn’t love her anymore or maybe she doesn’t put in any effort. But they seem happy and like a good match and Bonney seems to _adore_ Law.

She laughs at what he says, puts her hands lovingly on his arm sometimes, touches his hands and just gets that warm look in her eyes whenever her gaze lands on him and she just genuinely seems so in love with him that it completely blindsides Luffy.

 _This is how you look at him_ , a treacherous little voice in his head whispers, but he shuts it down quickly because there’s no way in hell that he’s -

No. Just…No.

He’s _not_ in love with Law. He likes him, sure. Law is…funny and magnetic and _interesting_. He’s hot too and makes Luffy feel things that he’s never felt before, impossibly wanted and desired for, taken care of and just … _good._

But he’s not in love with Law.

But then why does it hurt to look at them? Why does it bother him so much? Why does he feel so betrayed by Law not calling him his usual endearments?

He has absolutely no right to feel this way, he has absolutely no right to feel as possessive as he does. But why does it feel like Bonney is stealing Law from him, when he’s the one who’s trespassing into their relationship?

He’s just about to order another cocktail to keep his mind off of those dangerous thoughts, when Law’s hand slips into the gap between his back and the chair and underneath his suit jacket, to rest on the small of his back.

Luffy swallows hard, his heart immediately in his throat. He can feel Law’s hand, the heat of it, hot and heavy under his clothing. He can feel the way Law deliberately presses his fingers into the dimples above the swell of his ass, only an inch above the waistline of his suit. His suit, selected and paid for by the man whose fingers are currently taking the liberty to go _under_ it.

Luffy feels like his entire face is going to burn off.

But nobody seems to take notice and the conversation around the table carries on and Law’s not looking at him, but talking to Bonny on his right side. Luffy’s almost thankful when dessert gets served and Law’s hand slides away, taking his whiskey in his hand instead to take a sip.

Luffy stares at it, the way Law’s tattooed fingers curl around the glass, and he can’t help but think about those hands on him. Holding him down, touching him where he’s the most sensitive, daring to go where no man has ever gone before, pressing into him, wet and hot, getting him ready, crudely fucking him open and -

„Your face is red,“ Zoro says quietly, his breath warm against Luffy’s face, „You should slow down your drinking.“

Luffy swallows, but orders another cocktail despite the advise, Zoro just gives him a look but stays silent otherwise.

He feels like he needs the drink, especially when dinner ramps up to a close and Law’s hand confidently slides back underneath his jacket, this time settling in the curve of his waist, like it belongs there. His hand almost petting him, smoothing the curves of his shirt with his fingers. He pulls at his waist, positions him where he wants him, closer to himself, fully against his side and Luffy inhales sharp breath and asks himself how nobody is taking notice of this.

But Zoro has turned his attention to one of the waiters, and is focused on trying to ask for beer and Bonney seems to be happily eating her dessert, even though the waiters are already clearing up the dishes.

Law doesn’t seem to be bothered, he easily carries on his conversation with the others, even as his fingers press harder into his skin, almost as if he wants to leave a bruise. It hurts in a good way and Luffy has to hold his breath to keep a sound from escaping him, imagines Law manhandling him with the same efficiency and confidence and he _wants_.

God, he _wants_.

He knows that underneath the table he’s half-hard, and he’s grateful for the soft lightening especially when Law’s hand slides away from his waist, to his knee, curling around the inside of it, before wandering up his thigh. The touch feels more than a little possessive and Luffy’s sure he must be breathing out steam right now. 

He can’t hide a soft noise when Law squeezes his thigh, grip tight and sure, and Luffy wants that hand up higher, so fucking badly.

„Are you okay?“ Zoro asks.

Luffy’s head snaps to Zoro, and he nods quickly, face getting even hotter. He needs to take a breath and clear his head. He stands up a little too hectic, his legs shaky and excuses himself.

He just needs…a moment to himself, to calm down and find room in his chest to breath before his lungs give out.

He heads towards the mens bathroom, glad to find it empty. Just like everything else in this place the bathroom seems almost too luxurious to be real. He eyes the small white towels draped beautifully on a shelf and takes one to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

„Damn it,“ he breathes out to himself, hiding his face into the soft fabric. His head swims, from the alcohol or from arousal, he’s not sure. Probably a combination of both and he feels a little sick with it. „What the hell am I doing?“

„It seems like you’re trying to suffocate yourself,“ a familiar voice drawls and Luffy immediately shoves the towel to the side to look up.

Of course, Law had to follow him.

„Go away,“ he just says, but his heart isn’t in it.

Law just eyes him for a moment before he steps up close to him and Luffy wishes he had somewhere to go but there’s only the hard marble counter pressing into the small of his back.

When Law’s hands slides around his waist, grip tight, he’s sure Law’s about to kiss him, but then the older man just presses a small kiss to his temple, inhaling against the side of his face.

„I’m sorry,“ he breaths and Luffy’s fingers curl into the expensive fabric of Law’s suit. He makes a confused noise and Law goes on, „I couldn’t keep myself from wanting to touch you. Not when you’re as pretty as you are. Not when that asshole keeps looking at you like he plans to take you home tonight.“

„Don’t call him that,“ Luffy jerks his head back, glaring at Law, „And he’s not looking at me in any way.“

Law lets out a tiny scoff, „Your naivety is cute, but your stupidity is not.“

„Well, your jealousy isn’t doing you any favors either,“ Luffy fires back quickly.

There’s an amused glint in Law’s eyes, and his mouth turns into a barely there smirk, and Luffy realizes that Law _likes this_. He likes that Luffy talks back, that he doesn’t back down like all the others do, that he doesn’t try to always be on Law’s good side.

„Brat,“ Law mumbles and follows the insult with a bruising kiss.

Something inside him melts the second Law’s mouth presses on his own, his tongue sliding into his mouth with confidence and Luffy makes a soft noise, trying to pull Law even closer to his body. He can’t deny Law anything, not when it feels this exciting to be kissed by him, to be touched by him, to have him so close, pushing him against the counter.

Luffy slides his hands into Law’s hair, gripping tightly, pulling the older man into his arms. Law bites his bottom lip, teasingly, softly, before kissing him again so deeply, Luffy fears his breath will get stuck in his throat.

Law’s hands slide to the back of his ass, squeezing him there, before lifting him up on the counter with ease. Luffy gasps out, spreading his legs to let Law in-between, letting Law even closer. His body feels hot against him, pressure and heat and Luffy feels like Law’s devouring him.

Law’s mouth wanders along his throat, he bites and kisses and probably leaves marks that Luffy can admire in the morning, his hand loosing up Luffy’s tie. He gasps out when Law bites down particularly hard, letting his head fall back against the large mirror.

Fuck, he’s burning and dizzy, and Law’s everywhere. His hands; touching and grabbing and roughly sliding underneath his shirt, leaving goosebumps on his skin. His mouth; hot and talented, warm and passionate, kissing down his throat, his collarbone, his lips. Law’s stubble; a sharp but satisfying burn on his skin.

God, how is he expected to say no to to this? How is he expected to do the right thing and tell Law to go to his wife, to leave him alone, to not ruin the marriage that seems so perfect and happy?

He can’t.

„Law-„ he breathes out, voice high and desperate, „Law, fuck, can’t you-„

Law just growls against his mouth and the next thing Luffy knows he gets pulled from the countertop and shoved into one of the bathroom stalls.

Law pins him against the door, the moment it closes, his mouth devouring his only a second later. Luffy doesn’t have time to breath in-between, doesn’t think he needs it anyways, not when he’s got Law’s body pressing against him like this, all-consuming and powerful.

He can feel Law, all of him, hard against his thigh, big and hot and Luffy keens in the back of his throat because shit, he wants to get his hands on that, wants to get on his knees and swallow Law down like he did back in Law’s office, wet and on his knees, dirty and used and Law would _love_ it.

He would make sure that Law would drive home tonight with nothing on his mind but how good Luffy’s lips feel stretched around his cock.

He doesn’t get to voice out his desire though, doesn’t get to slide down to his knees because Law turns him around and slams him against the door, his hand harshly fisted into Luffy’s hair, pulling his head back, his hard-on steadily pressing against Luffy’s ass.

Luffy’s moan is muffled by Law’s hand over his mouth.

„God, you-„ Law starts, breath hot against the side of his face, „If you weren’t a damn virgin I would be fucking you in this god forsaken bathroom stall right now, you know that?“ Law says, voice nothing but a dark murmur, „I would leave you so wet, leave your little fuck-hole used and dripping, just so that that green-haired bastard knows who had you first.“

Luffy swallows hard because fuck, he _wants_ that. He wants Law to take him now, dirty and quick in a bathroom stall. He wants to know that Law’s here with _him_ , not Bonney, not anyone else. Only him. Who cares if it’s his first time? He doesn’t need candles or romance. He just wants Law and it doesn’t matter how.

„You can,“ he says quietly into the inside of Law’s hand, „If you want to, you can,“ he repeats, gives his permission, „I would let you.“

Law lets out a growl in the back of his throat and then he lets up from Luffy. He turns around immediately, missing the warmth of Law’s body. He eyes the older man a little warily, wondering why he isn’t getting fucked right now, if Law so obviously wants to? Why is he hesitating?

Instead Law is glaring at Luffy, gold eyes blazing hot, „Don’t say that.“

Luffy frowns, feeling confused, „But I … I want it.“

„You’re drunk,“ Law huffs out a breath, „And you don’t know what you’re asking for.“

„I do,“ Luffy argues, „You can fuck me, I know you want to.“

„Luffy,“ Law shakes his head slightly, he looks at him intensely and Luffy wills himself to listen, „I’m not going to take your goddamn virginity in a public bathroom,“ he says, „You’re worth more than that. C’mon, baby, you know that.“

But does he know that?

Law had shoved him between his legs and underneath his desk before, had taking a picture of him while he had been choking on his cock, had kept him there despite Luffy’s reluctance, had called him a slut and made him swallow his cum.

Taking his virginity in a public bathroom stall didn’t seem like such a far cry from what he had already done to him, right?

How is this any different?

„I don’t –,“ he starts, but then the words seem to get stuck in his throat.

He feels sudden nausea and sickness hit him that has nothing to do with Law and anything to do with the fucking alcohol he’s been drinking. He sways a little, feeling dizzy and sweaty and leans forward, resting his head against Law’s chest.

„Shit,“ he breaths and has to close his eyes for a second, because everything is kind of blurring together anyway.

„Hey,“ Law says, his arm sliding around his waist, hugging him closer. That feels…amazing. Comfortable. „Luffy, how many of these cocktails did you have?“

„Few,“ Luffy mumbles, hands clenched in Law’s suit, holding on tightly, „Some. Don’t move.“

Law huffs out a frustrated breath, „I’m not moving,“ he says. „C’mon, Party is over. I’m bringing you home, alright?“

„No, don’t,“ Luffy does realize that his voice is slightly whiny, but he can’t bring himself to care, „I don’t wanna leave, I’m okay.“

„Baby, you don’t look okay to me,“ Law sighs, and Luffy feels a large hand sliding through his hair, gentle and soft and god, that’s so nice. "Where do you-“

Luffy doesn’t know what else Law says, because one second he’s thinking that Law feels good and warm pressed against him like that, that he could stay here forever and the next there’s just a whole lot of nothingness that seems to want to swallow him up.

And then he’s out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh...the party is not over yet. Luffy only gets to black out for like...a second or two. Sorry babe, but you gotta face the music. 
> 
>  
> 
> I can't thank yall enough for all your comments and your love! thank you for reading and having so much patience with me! i know i'm not the best when it comes to updating stories frequently x: I'm sorry! I'm trying to do better!
> 
> much love <3
> 
> Jien


End file.
